Origin: Sidestory to X's Prototype
by Thecowinspace
Summary: Three-Parter. The blood was on his hands. There was no other way around it. He had killed Thomas Light, Rock and Roll. Even if a virus did take his systems, he had still killed them. (A bridge between the Classic and X series, AU-ish)
1. Part a - Infected

**April 06, 20XX**

* * *

><p>"You seriously thought awakening him would be a good idea?" A feminine voice shouted. I became aware of things; most information given was very interesting. But my optical sensors were, for some reason, very blurry. I could understand the basic surroundings, it seemed I was in an underground lab.<p>

"Roll, it's not the end of the world. He's just going to be active for an hour or two, nothing much. Dr. Light will never know we awakened him." Another kid said.

The person identified as Roll sighed. "But if he finds out…" She began.

The other kid looked upset, but it was hard to tell, because my vision was so fuzzy. "You act like I've never done this sort of thing before." He complained.

"Well, you haven't. And you shouldn't be doing this. He is just a prototype, nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't even have the free will which X does." Roll replied.

"But we're siblings, Roll! Blues, X, and even he is related to us, whether you like it or not. Can't we at least do him a favor and let him live?" The boy argued.

"I was going to activate him sooner or later, anyways." An older, deeper voice said. A man dressed in white walked in, and the two others seemed surprised.

"I… Uh… We… Um…" The boy stammered.

"Rock, it's okay. You don't need to explain yourself. I can understand your curiosity." The man said.

I noticed I could move my limbs. It was only in small movements, at the start, but I began moving them in fluid motions, and I soon noticed the blurriness faded away, and there were sharp, clear objects.

"He's awake…" Rock said. I glanced up to him.

"Um… Hi?" I told them.

"He can speak already?" Roll questioned the man.

"Yes. His calculation per second rate is at one hundred quadrillion, so he can learn and think very fast." The man answered, but then he began coughing violently. Roll stared down at me in wonder.

"Are you okay…?" I asked the man, sitting up from my bed.

"Yes… I'm fine…" He told me, looking up.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"To not help you would be a violation of the first law!" I responded. He chuckled, and I raised an eyebrow.

"ProtoX, I'm fine." He stated firmly.

"ProtoX…? Is that my designation?" I asked.

"Yeah. It is." Rock replied.

"Could you call me PX? I would prefer the shorter name." I told them. Roll chuckled.

"Already active for about six minutes, and you're giving us orders." She said.

"Well, it's not an order, I'm just asking you guys to…" I began, but I was interrupted by Rock. "It's a joke." He told me.

"Oh." I said. But when jokes are to be explained to you, it loses its humor, one could suppose.

All three of them started laughing. _Odd,_ I thought. _These beings known as humans are very interesting. They laugh when there isn't a joke around.__I should stay with them longer, and see if they have more to offer._

**May 13, 20XX**

* * *

><p>I was watching the television on some documentaries which bored Rock to death. It was funny doing this, and continuing to show interest in the program would bore him even more, since he usually went to the news at this time. But I decided to keep watching, and he most likely thought I would be upset if he changed the channel. So he didn't change the channel, and he was continually bored to death from hearing about slugs and how they had lots of intelligence, despite their stereotypes.<p>

"Brother, must you really watch this? I have a news update to see." He complained.

"Meh. Why can't I watch my television?"

"Because… Nevermind. You win for now." Rock said, and at that he went upstairs to his room. He had a tablet in there, and he could probably watch television from there, to be honest.

Suddenly, the television screen flickered, and the screen went fuzzy. "Noooo. Not my documentary." I said with mock despair. I could hear Roll snicker in the background.

"Roll? Seriously? I use the television to watch things, you know."

"It wasn't me, but the reaction to it was funny." She told me.

"Rock? Did you do it?" I shouted upstairs.

"Um… What are you talking about?" He shouted back.

"I mean the thing with the turning the TV fuzzy and all." I told him.

"I have no clue what you mean." He replied.

"Rock, I swear, if you did this then I will do everything in my power to make you unhappy for the next three hours." I threatened.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted. Suddenly, a figure appeared on the screen.

"Ah, so I see you have been acquainted with him." The figure said. He had a black color scheme with golden accents, and a helmet which honestly looked silly on him. His face had two violet marks starting at his eyes, and they went down his face diagonally.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked. He pointed at me.

"And…?" I said. He put down his arm, and pointed at me again, this time with more force. Nothing happened.

"What the heck are you trying to do, Forte?" Roll asked. Rock rushed downstairs and teleported in his armor.

"Forte, whatever you're doing, stop. You and your tricks are always getting us into trouble!" Rock said.

He pointed his finger at me again, and something happened that time; I was teleported away into a small lab. I saw a large dog which looked more like a purple wolf sitting next to him.

"Finally. That thing almost never works…" He muttered.

"What… What do you want?" I questioned him.

"As I said before," Forte began, pointing at me. "I want you."

I put my hands on my hips. "What for, some experiment? No thanks. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to my house." And then, I began walking out the door. I heard a snap, and I was suddenly face-first on the floor, thanks to the purple wolf.

"Good Gospel." Forte said.

"Well, you got me. So, what's this fancy experiment you need to do?" I asked him.

"You don't deserve to know, idiot." He replied, and his dog, or wolf, really, got off of me.

"They'll be looking for me, you know." I told him.

"Do I care?" Forte said.

I flipped myself over, and started running out of the lab, but the door shut. Forte walked over to me casually, and stabbed me in the side with something which resembled a USB port and a syringe.

"What… Is that…" I said, voice barely audible. I went limp not a moment less, and my vision blacked out.

**May 20, 20XX**

* * *

><p>"Well, he's been injected with the test version." A voice said. I knew who it was, it was Forte. I couldn't see at all. I guess they decided it would be a good idea to activate my optical processors.<p>

"Good, good. Let's see if he can act as a carrier. We need to test if Zero can infect others, and this one is our best guess. We can't risk activating my creation yet." Another, unfamiliar voice said.

"What will we do with him?" Forte asked. I realized that my optical sensors were not turned off, I was in a very, very dark cell. I could hear them conversing outside.

"I guess we can just send him back to his household. The effects of the virus may take a while, but eventually, he'll kill his family!" The other person cackled.

_Kill my family...? I won't do that! I would never do that!_ I thought. How could they even think I would do such a thing?

Was it because of this so-called virus? "**Low energy. Recommended recharge." **My recharge system told me.

In fact, I worried myself so much that I fell asleep from exhaustion.

**May 25, 20XX**

* * *

><p>My vision began clearing, and I woke up again, but I wasn't in a jail cell, I was in a bed, in a room I recognized as my own. Sitting on the side of the bed was Roll.<p>

"You're awake! Finally!" She said excitedly. Unexpectedly, she hugged me.

"What… How…" I stuttered.

"We found you on our doorstep two days ago, unconscious. We don't know what they did to you, but all we know is that you're home now, and you're safe." Roll explained.

"Okay…"

"PX!" Rock shouted, rushing into the room.

"Hi." I told him, waving my hand.

"Thank goodness you're okay." He said. And he hugged me too. Because apparently hugging is a thing.

"Wait, Roll, didn't you say I was found two days ago?" I asked.

"Yeah. You've been unconscious for that long." She replied.

"Two days? Oh no, they were showing a sequel for one of my documentaries before! I missed it!" I said. Rock put on his pained look.

"I guess I can just watch them in a couple of months…" I told them, grinning in the process.

"Where's Dr. Light, anyways?" I inquired.

"He's… Well… He's been in and out of a hospital recently, and his condition grew worse." Roll stated grimly.

"Oh." I responded.

Silence grew into the room, as we all thought about Dr. Light.

"I hope he'll be okay." Rock said.

"Same." I told them.

"I hope he lives, too." Roll stated.

**June 3, 20XX**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to fight all of the robot masters!" Rock argued in the living room. "I've already faced them individually, and that was that, but now? I can't do it."<p>

"Rock, I know it's hard for you to fight your own kind, but either we appeal to the ransomer's demands, or we break the three laws." I said.

"You know guys; the ransomer's probably Wily or Forte. Only they have the guts to pull this off. And plus, they have the robot masters." Roll told us.

"They said something about someone turning on us. What do you think it means?" Rock asked.

"I'm not sure, but it means someone- maybe even one of us- will turn on this effort. I think it might be me, so I'll stay behind. I don't want to risk anything." I said.

"But they also said if all three of us don't show up, then we're screwed. So you have to come, PX." Roll told me.

"Guys, this is Dr. Light's life on the line. If we don't figure out a way to get him out of there, we could be executed." Rock said, with a slight shudder.

"But there may be more than Dr. Light's life on the line. If we make one mistake, one of us could be gone too, and Dr. Light may never forgive us for that. We need to be careful." I told them. Both Rock and Roll nodded.

"I'll take on the robot masters; you two go try to find Dr. Light." Rock strategized.

"No! I can't let you take them on alone, I'll go with you." I interjected.

"Yeah. PX should go with you, Rock, because we need to take on the robot masters, and you two are our best options. I can't fight myself; I'm only programmed with basic combat maneuvers."

Rock sighed. "Fine then. But don't get yourself injured; or I'll have to lecture you on safety again."

Oh boy. Not his lectures. By far in this household, Rock was known for his long lectures of why you shouldn't do certain things, and every time someone did something dangerous, Rock would afterwards give them an extremely large lecture on the importance of safety. Roll knew this too, and at that she looked awfully nervous. Funny thing, she was once the person who did the lectures, but after a while I guess their roles were reversed for that.

I teleported my armor on, and unsheathed my blade of energy. "Well, let's get going. We have a long afternoon to go through." Rock said. I teleported away first, and I was soon followed by Rock and Roll to the set coordinates, thanks to Light Lab's teleporter.

When I rematerialized, I was surrounded by robot masters. Rock and Roll materialized next to me as well.

"Dangit!" I shouted. "We should have known this was going to be a trap!"

Crash Man, Flash Man, and Heat Man walked towards us, and I adjusted my saber, ready to strike at any moment.

"We're going to have to infect you two, so just chill. It'll only take a second." Crash Man said. I noticed something; all of their eyes were red. And what did he mean when he said 'you two'? Was I already infected?


	2. Part b - Spilt Blood

"Roll, get behind me." I told her. The trio of robot masters continued to walk forward until my saber poked Crash Man's neck. He hissed. "You're already infected, so why are you bothering to try and save them?"

_I was infected with this crazy virus thing?_

I then shook it off. He was bluffing, most likely.

But I knew I didn't believe myself. Forte and the other guy were talking about some sort of thing, and they used terms that would suggest it was a virus. And plus, they did inject something in me, and it could very well be the virus they were talking about. Was I supposed to be the betrayer?

No. It couldn't be. I couldn't possibly betray them- there was no way I could. I had no programming errors.

Or so I thought.

"You're not going to be able to infect them. Not while I stand in your way." I told Crash Man. He seemed surprised.

"DLN-113 is still in the way. Should we attack?" Flash Man asked someone through his com system, which was located on his earpiece.

After a moment of silence, he looked back at us. "It looks like we _will_ have to kill you guys. A real shame, killing a fellow maverick."

"You're wrong. You robots are not independent, you follow orders from a higher-up. The definition of maverick is someone who is independent, yet it sounds like hypocrisy, implying that you are a maverick. Maybe your speech processor is broken. You might want to look into that, after I beat the hell out of you!" I shouted, slicing Flash Man cleanly in two. And that was the cue for Rock.

Rock started shooting the other robot masters with his Mega-buster. He was running pretty darn fast, and any attempts made by the robot masters only missed. He gave Roll an opening to run out of the now-collapsed circle the robot masters that was once formed, and Roll ran as fast as she could out of there and headed straight for the warehouse that was about a half of a thousand feet from here. Dr. Light was probably kept in there. The field we teleported in was full of all of the robot masters Mr. Wily had made. There was Galaxy Man, Dust Man, Cut Man, Gravity Man, and so many others. And conveniently, most of them were milling around, doing nothing. Until my blade got in the way.

_Thirteen Robot Masters down, Sixty-Seven more to go._ I thought. Rock was making some progress, too, but I didn't concentrate on looking at him, because the robot masters that _were_ doing something were acting crazy and generally doing everything they could do to stop us. Rock was having the most difficulty. I didn't exactly know why. Because even though most of the robot masters I took on were not bothering me, the ones milling around were going crazy for Rock. Guts Man was one of the robots that went crazy, as he began throwing a bunch of large rocks at me. I didn't even notice him at first, until I was pretty much crushed under a couple of boulders. How did he even get those, anyways?

I heard increased gunfire from Rock's Mega-buster, and some shouting. He was probably mad at Guts Man or something. My core was relatively safe from the smash, but my other systems were not so lucky. My legs were no longer able to move, and some parts of my cooling system had been damaged, and it was all served up with a large amount of pain. I cringed. _Lying on the ground, under a boulder, while being of absolutely no help to anyone._ _Just great,_ I thought to myself. My saber slipped out of my right arm, and rolled out into the open. I wasn't able to look, but apparently my right arm had also been disabled. Rock couldn't come to help, because he was busy fighting the other robot masters. And I couldn't even tell if he was winning.

**June 4, 20XX**

* * *

><p>The fighting continued into the next day, and I was getting low on energy. On top of that, my cooling system began to slowly overload from the heat it was getting. My auto-repair system, I found out, was for the most part nearly offline, and my legs still hurt like crazy.<p>

It was there that I created probably the most deadly thing in the world; the Prometheus System. It stemmed off of two questions; _If you're stuck under a boulder while your brother is fighting for his life, would you make an extremely deadly thing that would help your brother? _And, _How much power can one have?_

Well, the last one was sort of a joke to be honest.

But the second I installed it into my systems, I knew that there was no way out of this. If the government figured out the shit that I had just made, I would be screwed. And it would possibly backfire and kill me instantly. But a chance was better than none, and Rock was probably dying out there.

The system worked by breaking apart internal systems that were useless at the time, and reassembled them into more useful tools, such as weapons. However, this deactivated systems such as my emotional system. This was a major disadvantage if you destroyed the weapon, for the system could not be re-integrated into my body. All presets gradually used up more and more energy, so since I was already drained of energy, I could only use one preset at a time for five seconds. And just for effect, in order to start up the system, you would have to shout the name of the preset as well. I thought it would look cool, and I could remove it if I wanted to, so no loss there.

"Prometheus System online! Preset Three, Activate!" I shouted, and with the single arm I had left, I easily lifted up the boulder that had pinned me to the ground for a day.

"Prometheus System, Activate Mending Shot!" I yelled, and in a flash my arm transformed into a Mega-Buster. My limbs were repaired in four seconds, so I then swiveled around to find Rock getting jumped by Knight Man and Star Man. He definitely looked like he needed help, so I charged my buster and fired a shot at him.

At first he gave me a look that signified 'What the hell are you thinking?', but all the scrapes and dents that were previously on his armor were long gone. And then, as he dodged both Knight Man and Star Man, he gave me a confused look. I had time to explain it later, but for now I needed to handle the remaining robot masters.

"Prometheus System, Activate Preset Four!"

And at that, not a moment later, I put a pointy end to Star Man and Knight Man. "There's no time to explain! We need to get out of here, and try to contact Roll!"

Rock nodded, and we both ran towards the warehouse.

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered the warehouse, which was extremely dark, Rock was tackled by some unknown force. he yelped before disappearing from sight.<p>

"Crap!" I shouted, stamping my foot on the ground. Where was Rock? I quickly created Preset No. 05 for the Prometheus System, a flashlight blade.

"Prometheus System, Activate Preset Five!" I shouted. and my Energy Blade quickly dissipated and reappeared as another blade took it's place.

Using the blade, I looked around. There was no sight of him or the assailant, much to my frustration.

"Why can't this be easier...?" I mumbled to myself.

"...In order to make you give up. But since none of you have, It'll be fun watching the results of our hard work." A familiar voice answered. It was Forte.

The lights flashed on, and I saw both Rock and Roll... And Dr. Light. They were all trapped in a pit.

"Get them out of there." I demanded Forte. I didn't bother turning around, and that was my mistake, as he kicked me into the pit.

"Pathetic, really." Forte remarked as I stood up, facing him. "You all thought you could just go in here and try to rescue your 'father'. It doesn't work that way."

"Or so you think." I told him. I had already made forty-seven more presets.

"Prometheus System, Activate Preset Six!" I shouted, and in an instant I teleported behind Forte, and delivered a swift blow to his head.

This guy had ticked me off. From the start, he decided that injecting me with something was a good idea. Now this. Not today. He was not going to harm my family again. _Ever_.

"Activate Hyper-Buster!"

Shot to the face. He was completely disoriented.

"Activate Preset Fourteen!" I shouted, and two spears appeared in both of my hands. I mercilessly threw them one at a time at him.

"Activate Energy Blade!"

I sliced one of his arms off.

"Activate Strength Up!"

I lifted him from the ground in a chokehold.

"You've messed up badly. First, trying to get away for whatever you decided to do to me. Second, messing with my family and kidnapping Doctor Light."

I squeezed my arm harder.

"Activate Hyper-Buster!" My left arm turned into the familiar weapon.

"PX! Stop!" Roll shouted.

I turned around to them. "After all he's done... You want me to spare him?"

"Another life lost doesn't help anyone." Rock told me.

"If he is destroyed, then he will no longer be able to intervene and do things like this again. Sparing him would not be logical."

"It's not logical to kill, PX!" Dr. Light yelled.

"It isn't. Yet, Forte has caused so much destruction and loss... There becomes a time when it is logical to kill."

* * *

><p>Little did PX know, the virus had finally penetrated his systems. It wrecked havoc, destroying his empathy processors and emotional systems until there was nothing left of the formerly kind robot.<p>

He was a machine that no longer had any moral reasons not to kill, and a large arsenal to carry out those death sentences.

PX shot Forte six times in the stomach, ending his life.

And someone else, other than Rock, Roll and Dr. Light was watching.

It was SWN-002, a female robot that went by the name of Tempo.

She saw her father getting killed by what she thought a maniac. And that made her extremely mad. Her father had been killed by a sadistic monster that had no moral boundaries. She did not know how right it was to be mad.

Eventually, even PX's memory processors turned on him, and caused PX to kill Rock, Roll and Dr. Light simply because they were things and they were making noises. To his actual consciousness, it was as simple as squishing an annoying bug underfoot.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But, there was a glimmer of hope for him, for the Prometheus System had a cleansing subsystem in case if a virus took over his systems.

As he rebooted, he didn't understand why there was red stuff on his hands. Then he looked around.

To his horror, he had killed Dr. Light, Roll and Rock.

The Prometheus System had been too late. He had killed his family.


	3. Part c - Victim of Circumstance

PX fell to his knees.

"Rock! Rock! Please..." PX told the corpse of the hero. He even went as far as to lift Rock's arm up, only to have it lifelessly fall back down.

"Roll?" PX asked the other dead robot. No response from her, either.

"Doctor Light...? Please be alive..."

As he looked at Dr. Light's dead body, he saw how bad he was. His left arm had been severed, so many cuts and bruises...

...He had done this.

He had let them fall.

If only the system had recognized and implanted the cure sooner...

He had broken the first law as well.

**1) A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.**

He hadn't been able to act quickly enough.

**2) A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.**

He had broken that law as well by killing Forte, as well.

The only law he hadn't broken was the third. It didn't make him any happier to know that he was alive and they were not.

PX felt the Prometheus system was taunting him. It was a reminder that power could be in nearly indisputable amounts (His joke really wasn't so funny right now), and that he had killed his family. Not only that, but it had taken _forever_ for it to enact the cure. Almost as if it were on purpose.

But the system didn't have a consciousness, and he was the only one in that body which had a consciousness, and PX was sure of it. Which would only mean he had _purposely_ delayed the antivirus.

That couldn't have been true, PX thought. He had not wanted to kill his family, he wanted to protect them. There was no way to kill someone, enjoy it, and consider it protection at the same time. It was too much for him to think about; Just the mention of their death sent headaches.

PX slammed his fists in the ground continually in frustration, anger and despair, and yelled. He continued until he was bleeding, and there was a small crater in the warehouse ground.

He had killed them.

Victim of circumstance or not, he had killed his family and _enjoyed_ it.

* * *

><p>PX met Blues in the outskirts of the city for the first time.<p>

Blues had actually been following PX for a little bit, watching his movements. Blues was sure that PX had not known he was there... Until PX turned around to greet him.

"Well, hello. Who are you and why are you stalking me?" PX lifted his sword.

"Calm down. My name is Blues."

"Care to explain?" PX asked him.

"You seem to be familiar. Do you know anyone by the name of Rock? He's known as Mega Man." Said Blues.

"You're not in the position to be asking questions." PX replied emotionlessly, summoning another sword.

"I could wipe you out without breaking a sweat. Ican, and will ask questions, so you'd better get used to it."

"Is that a challenge, Blues? I am not in the mood for fighting, and I will not answer any of your questions. So there." PX spat, and walked away.

Blues knew what this meant. He had experienced these symptoms before.

"Someone died, didn't they? Someone important?"

That stopped PX in his tracks.

"...Yes." PX responded. "What does it matter to you?"

"You never answered my question. Which would suggest that you're made by Dr. Light." Blues told him.

"DLN-113. Does it make you happy to pry into others' lives?"

"No, but I need answers sometimes. So who died?"

"I'm not going to tell you." PX resumed walking in the other direction, but then Blues slammed him on the wall and pointed his Proto-Buster at PX. Both of PX's swords fell out of his hands as he went head-first into the wall, falling down.

"I want answers, _now_." Blues demanded.

"You're not going to get any, Blues. Leave me alone." PX lifted himself off of the ground, and his PX-Sabers both teleported back to his hands. Blues fired a shot, but it was absorbed by PX's weapons.

"So, you're just going to attack me now? So much for diplomacy..." PX grumbled, as he blocked a shot from Blues' weapon.

"You're not going to give me answers, so there will be no negotiation until you tell me what happened."

PX made both of his weapons dissipate from his hands, and quickly teleported away to the rooftop of a nearby building, only to be right next to SWN-002, Tempo, who was sitting glumly on a crate.

"Aah! Who are you?!" PX yelped, scrambling away from a very confused robot in black and purple. A confused look turned into an angry one, as Tempo remembered who that was.

"You! You killed my father!" Tempo declared, forming a gun on her hand and pointing it at PX.

"Who?"

"You don't even remember..." Tempo grew angrier. "You killed him!"

"Forte? I..."

"You even grinned while doing it! You just did it for fun, didn't you?!"

PX was shunned into silence, and stared glumly at Tempo's buster barrel.

"Well then, go ahead and kill me. I deserve it..." And in what PX thought was going to be his last moments, he lowered his head.

But to his surprise, he did not even feel the shot that came to him. It had been blocked by a shield that was made by his Prometheus System.

"You even lied! I guess is going to take effort to kill you after all!"

Despite the fact that PX didn't even try to block any of those sixty-some shots towards him, he somehow did. His swords materialized almost by instinct, although he did not even request for them. Almost as if there really was someone else in his systems.

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to sign up for the Irregular Killers? That means if you die somehow, or get injured or something along those lines, and we can't fix you, then you're gone. You sure you want to join us?" A robot known as Jazz told PX.<p>

"Yup. There's not really much to look forward to in my life, to be honest." PX replied solemnly, and signed the paper that Jazz was holding. Jazz patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Killers."

"Um... Thanks." PX replied, sheepishly scratching his head. It had been the fourth anniversary of that horrible day, and PX was well behind it. He no longer wanted to think about it, any of it. He was turning over a new leaf. He was, in honor of his family, going to fight evil just like they did. Although Dr. Wily was long gone, his robots were not. Most of them had died on that day, but the ones that did survive were constantly being hunted down by the Irregular Killers.

Over the next fourteen years, he rose along the ranks of the Irregular Killers, a secret organization that hunted down any robots that strayed from the three laws. Unbeknownst to any of them, they were actually fighting Dr. Wily's Virus, that would soon be known as the Sigma Virus. How it had been unleashed was a mystery, but they were there, fighting it.

And on one fateful day, they located Zero, Dr. Wily, ultimate-creation-to-be, in an abandoned warehouse. PX alone was assigned to the mission, but he was against killing Zero, because PX believed that he could prevent Zero's coding from killing anyone who awakened him without doing the said objective.

He didn't tell anyone, but on that mission, he changed Zero's programming, and deleted several files in Zero's systems in an attempt to prevent him from going maverick. Of course, Tempo had also found out that PX was there, and moved to defend her grandfather's ultimate creation, but she did not succeed. PX escaped with his life, and Tempo was unable to salvage the deleted files.

On that day, he began reconsider all of his choices. The Irregular Killers was soon found to exist, and several raids happened, ending the organization under 'Illegal matters'. As far as PX was concerned, he was not arrested by the government like most of the organization members.

* * *

><p>PX looked at X's face, which was currently under a capsule. "One of the many regrets I have is that you will not wake up to meet your family..."<p>

A figure, unknown to PX, had emerged from the shadows. "And the only thing I don't regret is me having to make sure he _does_ meet his family... In hell!"

PX summoned a blade, which illuminated the dark. He saw Tempo's buster staring back at him, but he could not react in time, as a charged buster shot hit him in the face at point-blank range.

PX collapsed to the ground, unconscious, and his PX-Saber clattered to the ground as well. Tempo smirked, and pointed her buster at the lone capsule that was sitting on the table.

"Such a shame..." Tempo mused. "All that hard work, all that programming, gone to waste. Maybe a new age of robots won't happen after all!"

A loud bang resounded, but much to Tempo's surprise, the capsule had not been damaged significantly. She began shooting shot after shot, but none of them made much more than a small dent in the capsule's armor.

"Why won't you die?!" Tempo shouted in frustration. PX groaned as he lifted his head from the ground, and noticed Tempo trying to shoot X's capsule. Trying to get his saber, he only failed as it was several feet away from him. His hand was suddenly crushed under Tempo's foot, and it was reduced to pieces. PX cried out in pain, only to get a bigger grin in response. Tempo shot his arm off, and with an air of satisfaction returned to attempting to destroy X's capsule.

PX nearly fell unconscious again, but he tried to stay awake and fight off Tempo's attempt at destroying one of his last siblings. He couldn't make

Eventually, a large dent was made in the side of the capsule, which weakened the armor on it enough for Tempo to break the side of the capsule. The being inside of it, known as X, stirred from his eighteen-year slumber for a moment, only to go back to shut-eye. Aiming her buster at the exposed leg, a shot was released.

It hit something, which happened to be PX. "You just don't know when to stop interfering, do you?"

Tempo then deemed PX to be an imminent threat, and started shooting him continually despite the fact that he was completely unarmed (His Prometheus System had been disabled from the destruction of his arm.) Shot after shot, PX was weakened to the point where he could not stand.

Tempo pointed her gun at her enemy. There was only one shot needed to take him down. His vest had been blown right open, and she could destroy him completely. Yet, she hesitated for some unknown reason.

* * *

><p>Blues had finally pieced together a mystery when he heard gunfire in Dr. Light's house. He knew that it was SWN-002 who wanted to destroy Dr. Light's final creation, and he was not going to stand by and let that happen. Running inside, he searched the lower levels before reaching the lab, where he saw PX, battered, and Tempo going to release a charged shot at him. It even angered him that he was not armed; in his terms, fighting an unarmed enemy was not okay.<p>

Blues jumped in and blocked the shot with his Proto-Shield. "I know what's going on here! You're not going to kill X, not ever."

Blues threw his Proto-Shield at Tempo, and Tempo barely managed to duck. The shield hit a wall, and it threw Tempo off-balance enough to prevent her from reacting to Blues' rapid-fire. She then retreated, throwing a few charged shots in Blues' general direction.

"If you come here again, I'll know. There are cameras installed in this place." Blues called out as Tempo dashed out. He then turned to PX, who was lying on the floor, core exposed.

"Put me in one of those capsules... It's the only way I'll live... They have advanced regeneration abilities..." PX told Blues.

"I know what happened that day... I'm so sorry..." Blues said.

"No time... for pleasantries... Just get me in a capsule..."

Blues picked up a nearby capsule, and set it down next to PX and put him in it.

"I guess this is goodbye, then..." PX remarked.

"What do you mean, 'goodbye'? You'll be able to come back, in a week or two, right?"

"I'm afraid not... My ethical workings are messed up too badly... I'll have to restart my memory chip. I might never even see you again... I'm sorry for this..."

PX clicked a button on the side of the capsule, and it slowly covered him. "Hide me somewhere outside, though... I need to be recovered eventually..."

Blues picked up the capsule, and headed outdoors, where he put it down on the side of the house. Like magic, the capsule slowly disappeared. Blues knew that he wasn't done yet, so he went back down to the lab and fixed the capsule that X was laying inside.

Walking out of the house, whistling, he decided that he would try some of those flavored E-Tanks that one of those foreign companies had made recently. After all, it wouldn't hurt to bust inside one of those storage facilities. He'd done it many times, and he also needed a distraction. _Maybe I should get one of those grape soda ones._


End file.
